How Far
by west-kind-of-girl2002
Summary: How far will Lauren go to keep Bo?
1. Chapter 1

Disclaimer: I do not own these characters. They belong to Showtime. I am simply borrowing them and taking them for a spin.

"Dyson has his love back."

I opened my eyes being half asleep I laughed. "What did you say? It's sounded lik"

"Dyson has his love back." Bo interrupted me.

I lifted my head away from Bo chest to look at her. "When did you found out?"

"I found out from Kenzi last week and I… I went to Dyson's and I… I mean I…" She inhaled her breath and looked away.

I got up and sit up on the edge of the bed I pulled the sheets with me and wrapped them securely around me.

"You what?" I asked choosing not to look at Bo, but instead at the floor. I could feel Bo moving closer to me in the bed behind me.

"Lauren…" I felt Bo's hand on my back.

_This is it. This she when she tells me she has Dyson, loves him and is done with me. That she was just with me, because Dyson didn't have his love. _

She dropped her hand from my back.

"Dyson and I had sex."

_There was silence for what seems like a good five minutes. I couldn't believe it. It's like all the air has left the room. I can't breathe. _

"Lauren..." she put her hand on my shoulder and tried to pull me around. I pulled away from her touch as soon as I felt her doing it. "Don't" My jaw tightened.

"Lauren I'm sorry." I could hear the pain in her voice.

_I doesn't matter what I do she's always going to love him. _

I turned toward her and looked her in the eyes. "Why?"

"It's just he can handle me and my needs. You can't your just a human." She looked at me with a smile. "Plus I love him." She put her hand on my and padded it.

_I can't believe what I'm hearing. I knew it. Deep down I knew it. It's because I'm human. _

"Lauren… Lauren… did you hear me?" Why is she telling me this?

Then I look to the side of the bed and Dyson is standing there with my bags.

"Lauren it's time to go."

_Why does he sound like Bo?_

"Lauren we got to go. We are going to be late."

I open my eyes to see Bo sitting over me with toothpaste on her mouth and toothbrush in hand.

"What?" I said rubbing my eyes to clear them.

"Were running late. It's almost 11 and you have a meeting with the Hale and I have to meet new client with Kenzi ." She kissed me on the forehead and turned to go back the bathroom.

_It was a dream. Thank god. _

tbc


	2. Chapter 2

_**If I could just separate this Thymine and move the Guanine to here I could… No that's not going to work… maybe if… **_

**Just then I hear my front door close causing me to look up. **

"**Hey babe how the meeting go with Hale?" she come towards me grabbed my face and kissed cheek.**

***FLASH***

"**My didn't think you'd have the balls to be here. Then again hearing how the Succubus is feeding these days I don't think she would much like that." The voice said behind me. **

"**I was beginning to think you weren't going to show up." I kept my head straight and eyes on the Rainer beer mirror sign on the wall. **

*** FLASH***

"**It was ok nothing new. He just wanted to check up and know if there is anything new going on." I smile to cover my lie. I moved to the kitchen to pour two glasses of wine.**

**She moved over to the back side of the couch and jump over the back to lay out on it. "Oh my god you wouldn't believe the day I had today. People are just crazy! I swear! First this dark fae comes to me and says he thinks his BF is cheating on him and…"**

***FLASH***

**The waitress put both drinks on the table and brushed her hand against mine. She asked me if she could get me anything else before she went on her break. **

"**No thank you. I'm good." I moved my hand away and smile at her. She walked back to the bar.**

**She looked about right out of high school too young to be working at a place like this. It was a ran down out of the way bar if it hadn't been for the two people sitting at the bar I would have thought this place was shut down. **

**The only good thing about the bar was that I knew the fae that own it. He was an older fae that owned me a favor a while back. I asked him before I came if fae frequent this place. He told me he hadn't seen another fae in about 2 year. Since the incident he had made sure to let it be known that other fae were not welcomed in his bar. He didn't much like fae even if he was one himself. He thought they brought nothing but trouble. Come to think of he didn't like much of humans ether. I think if it won't for his need to feed off despair he wouldn't own a bar at all. **

"**I can't believe you wanted to meet in this rat trap!" She brought her glass of wine to her lips took a drink and bought it away from her to looked at it. "They do have surprisingly good wine I must say." She sat back and crossed her legs.**

***FLASH***

**She moved her legs down from the couch. **

**I put Bo's glass of wine on the coffee table next to her and sit down on my side of the coach tucking my legs underneath me.**

"**How's Kenzi doing?" I turned and asked her.**

"**She's better a little bit shaking up still trying not to show it, but she seems fine." The succubus refused to look at me when she said this. She picked up her glass and took a drink and looked at it.**

_**I knew I shouldn't have brought that up. It was a touchy subject for us. Ever since I didn't believe her about Kenzi and we had her locked up it's been like a stain on our relationship. It's like every time things start to look up for us something else happens. **_

"**Are you ever going to forgive me?" I asked. She couldn't even look at me.**

***Flash***

"**This was the best place to not be seen. I can't have this getting back to the Ash." I crossed my arms and leaned forward putting my elbow on the table. **

"**Sweetie there are much more secretive places we could've met. I could show you places that no wouldn't care you're a human or a light fae's pet." She leaned forward closer to me and pushed my hair behind my ear. I lead back away and grabbed the table with my hands.**

"**This isn't a social call. I'm here for the trade and that it." I looked to see if anyone could hear us or was looking our way. The fae may not frequent here, but that didn't mean that they didn't have eyes and ears everywhere. "Do you have it?" I turned back to her.**

***FLASH***

"**Yes… I mean." Bo put her wine glass back down on the coffee table. **

"**Lauren I understand you were worried about me that you thought you were doing what you thought was best and you won't the only one. It just hurt that you couldn't trust me and that you were afraid of me." I could see the pain in her word when she spoke of trust and me being afraid of her.**

**I put my wine glass on the coffee table moving closer to Bo and placed my hand on her cheek to bring her face to face with me.**

"**Bo I was scared for you. I didn't know that THAT was not Kenzi. I was just so worried about you I can't think straight. I just wanted to help you anyway I could." I felt Bo brush away a tear from my face with her with her thumbs.**

"**Lauren." She moved closer to me and pushed my hair back behind my ear.**

"**No Bo let me finish. I'm afraid going to lose you. You been really hungry lately and I didn't know what was wrong with you. I just wanted to know you were ok." I closed my eyes and laid my forehead against her. **

**I felt her lips brush mine asking for permission to kiss me. I took a breath and was cut short when her lips grabbed mine. I grabbed the back of her neck to bring her closer to me. **

**I could feel her run her hands down my back and pull me against her body. I leaned her back against the coach with my legs between them and grabbed her legs too squeezed her outer thighs then run my hand to her backside. I felt her push her lower half up against me and I pushed back down against her with equal force. **

**She broke off kiss off to take a breath "We should take this up stairs to your bedroom."**

**I nodded my head and started to suck on her neck.**

***FLASH***

**She nodded**

"**Do you have what I want?" She sat back against her chair.**

**Keeping my eye on her I pulled the small box from inside my jacket and put it on the table. She went to moved forward to grab it. "Let me see it first." I demanded moving my hand over the box to stop her.**

**She picked up her purse and pulled a small vile and put it on the table in front of me. I moved the box to her and grab the vile and looked at it. **

"**How do I know this is it?" I looked from the vile to her. She put the small box in her purse.**

"**Because I don't need anyone to know I have this or I even had that. After all I have to keep up my reputation. We can't have anyone know the Morrigan is making deals with humans." She got up and walked away.**

**I waited and finished my drink. After I put money on the table and left.**


	3. Chapter 3

Lauren's been bouncing off the wall for days it's like she can't sit still! She cooking, cleaning, moving furniture, remodeling the crack shack, doing her science thing, or sexing me up. It's like she always on.

She says it's the side effects of a drug she been experimenting with to help boost her chi output. So I won't have to feed as much on others. Which is giving her extra energy to burn off. I just think she should cut back a little.

I mean I'm not complaining. I want to make that clear. I fact I haven't had to feed on others in days. The only down fall is I've never been so sore.

It all started a week ago. I hadn't seen her for 3 days she said she was working on something, but won't tell me what. The next thing I know she comes busting through my door. She didn't even give me a hi just grab me by the neck pulled me to her and started to kiss me. I felt my breath leave my lungs as she kissed me hard. She pushed her body hard against mine I could feel her nipples poke out hard against mine. Her tongue brushed against my bottomed lip and I felt myself moan.

She moved her hands down my back side grabbing my thighs picking me up and started carrying me. Meanwhile she kissed and sucked her way down the side of my neck. I felt my body placed on a hard surface and heard plates and dishes falling to the floor, but my attention was on the blond moving me back further on the table to climb on top of me putting one leg in between my thighs.

She rubbed her lower body up and down my leg. So I moved my knee up and grabbed her hips to help guide her harder against it. She put her hands in my hair and sucked my earlobe. I swear I heard her whisper 'God Bo' as she let go of my ear and buried her face into the crook of my neck pushing herself harder and faster up and down my leg. After a few minutes she bit down on my neck as her legs squeezed around my leg. When she was done she moved her body back away and started to kiss me again as she unzipped my jeans.

And she just took me right there. I've never been taken like that before by anyone. I mean she didn't even take off my clothes. Kenzi would have been so pissed if she knew we did it on the kitchen island.

It's been like that all week. She's like a monster! She even remodeled my bathroom after she cooked a full breakfast for Kenzi and me and then went for another 3 rounds in the bedroom. After that she went to make dinner for me while I caught up on sleep she then took Kenzi out for drinks at the Dal.

Where she proceeded to drink Kenzi under the table. Kenzi told me she didn't know my girl could throw down like that and then she went back to praying to the porcelain Gods.

I am starting to worry about these shots she been taking. She wasn't even hung over this morning. In fact she it seemed had more energy than last night. Right now she is off at the lab running some tests on a dead body Tamsin and Dyson found near the Dal this morning.

I mean I'm almost tempted to suck some chi from her to get her to lie down. She's not even sleeping anymore. Not that she hasn't been trying to get me to suck chi from her lately.

I just can't with her. I'm afraid I'm going to take too much and she will be dead. She tells me it won't happen that everything will be ok. That I can control myself.

It's just I don't ever want to hurt her. I couldn't stand it if something happened to her. I'd just crawl up and die. I don't even think Kenzi could get me out of it. I'd lay there and wait for death to take me.

I've had nightmares were I've sucked chi from Lauren when she at mid-orgasm. No matter how much I want to stop I can't my inner succubus takes over grabbing her by the throat or arms and pulling Lauren's chi out faster. She always has a look of fear in her eyes as she brings her hands out to my chest to push me back, but it doesn't last long before I drain the life out of her.

I usually wake up Lauren to make sure she is alright after these dreams just to make sure she ok. She has asked me what's wrong and I just tell her I was just seeing if she was awake still or I'll come up with something else.

But this week she's been especially particular about her wanting me to feed off of her. She keeps telling me that the shots she's been taking should make it more safe for me to feed on her.

I just… can't.


	4. Chapter 4

I felt the table shake and looked up from my microscope.

"We got another body for you Doc." Tamsin lead over me and grabbing the other half of my sandwich. Sitting back up she started to click her shoes together and put the sandwich up to her face to smell it. I took my gloves off and grabbed it back from her putting it back on my plate before she could eat it.

She frowned at this, but jumped off the table and followed me to the body that just wheeled in by the two bodyguards.

"Where's Dyson?" I asked as I put a new pair of gloves on.

"His stopped by your girlfriend's place. He wanted to see if she found anything new." I looked up my right and saw her eating my sandwich and opening the emergency AED Defibrillator Box. I shook my head and turned my eyes back to the bag.

"Where did you find the body this time?" I asked as I unzipped the body bag.

"Two blocks from here."

The past two weeks there has been body after body found. All of them with the same look of total fear on their faces. Like they had looked into the face of the Devil himself. As for the cause of death I found Sudden Cardiac Death. Most of these fae were young with no signs of heart problems. Some I had even done check up on not too long ago.

The most odd thing that was found was and it was at each and every crime scene was that there was cat litter found on the body and all over the scene.

I picked up small rocks I suspected was more cat litter and put them into the bag for evidence so I could go over them later.

I've never seen this before. There was nothing in the archives that came close to this that I could find. There was no other evidence that has been found on the body or at the scene.

It attacked fae, humans, light, dark, men and women. There was not one thing that linked any of these victims together.

Whatever it was it went to a lot of trouble to cover its tracks.

*At Bo's*

"Bo I need to know if you've heard anything going down." Dyson sat down on stool never taking his eyes off of me the whole time.

"Your guess is as good as mine right now. All the leads I have gone over have leaded nowhere." I picked up my Gatorade and took a drink from it.

"Whatever this thing is it knows about me and its smart." Dyson sighed and looked off to the side and back at me.

"Do you think it's after you?" I asked.

"No I just think it's covering its tracks."

"So far we know whatever it is it knows about you and it hasn't crossed into dark fae territory as far as we know. There has to be a connection there." I taped my nails on the table across from the wolf.

"Tamsin hasn't heard anything. That or she's not sharing anything." He shook his head and put his hands in his pockets.

"I'm going to talk to the Morrigan I have a feeling she knows what's going on." I grabbed my coat and put it on.

"I can't go with you. It's too deep in fae territory. I'd have to wait for Tamsin." He moved close to me.

"I don't need a babysitter Dyson. All I'm going to do is go ask her some questions." I looked up at him.

"Just be careful Bo." He looked down at me.

"I'm always am." I turned and walked out the door.


End file.
